Harry Potter And The Twist Of Fate
by chaoswalking169
Summary: When an experiment goes wrong Harry Potter is transported back in time.Unhappy with his previous life,Harry decides to change some things this time mild Sherlock references. May be bumped up to M later on.


**ENIGMA**

Harry Potter was a very old man. 150 years had past since 'The Second Blood War' against the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort, and here Harry was attempting to re-write History. Painful memories started to resurface, from the beginning of his childhood to the death of his wife, Ginny.

_"Silence BOY!" Screamed Uncle Vernon as Harry Vernon started bringing his fist down again, and again, and again, until Harry was shoved down the stairs by his was then shoved into his cupboard with a final blow to the stomach courtuersy of Dudley._

_"Happy Birthday, Freak!" Dudley Sneered_

Harry picked up a vial of Time Sands and began pouring them into other vials when he was assaulted by another barrage of memories.

_39 year old Harry quickly dived behind a fallen section of wall, taking a minute to catch his breath, before he pointed his wand over the wall at a deatheater's back._

_"__**Reducto!**__" Harry roared watching the deatheater explode into a fine red mist. He and his wife of 11 years, Ginny, had realized that you could stupefy a deatheater and move on and that deatheater would be revived by another deatheater, and after explaining this to their friends they took to killing them safe in the knowledge that they would never hurt anyone now at the battle of Durmstrang, more than just a few would be killed._

_Ginny ran towards him, dropping into a slide as to avoid a killing curse that soared over her head hitting a deatheater behind her and she skidded to a halt beside Harry before launching a few spells over the wall_

_"Why don't you take me anywhere nice anymore dear?" Ginny mock asked before firing a few bombardment hexes over the wall._

_"Aren't you enjoying this?" Harry asked feigning shock__ before he tutted "I get all these nice people to come and try and murder us and all I get is cheek." Harry quickly sent a reductor curse at a deatheaters head, causing it to explode drenching his comrades face in blood, before he was taken down by an AK from Ginny._

_"Well you know the attempted murder was nice but I think I would have prefered a ball or something." She said._

_"__**Avada Kedavra!**__" Harry intoned taking down another deatheater. "Love, the last ball we went to nearly got us killed."_

_"I Know!" Ginny laughed "That's the point!" before sprinting to cover behind a large fallen clock face, half buried in the rubble._

_Harry leapt over the bit over the bit of wall firing curses and hexes left and right before he took cover behind a pillar mere meters away from Ginny. _

_"So you liked being chased in a dress and high heels?" Harry questioned curiously."We should do that more often then." Ginny smiled at that._

_"Harry, dear.?" Ginny asked_

_"Yes?"_

_"There is a deatheater just behind that wall, kill him won't you?" Ginny said in a sickly sweet voice._

_Harry grinned "Of course, Love." before he sent a silent reductor curse at the pillar keeping the roof up behind the wall, causing the roof to cave in, crushing him._

_Harry and Ginny's heads whipped to the side as they heard a scream from the left to discover Hermione being held under the Cruciatus next to a wide chasm by Anotin Dolohov._

_"Die filthy mudblood bitch!" he said "__**Avada Kedavra!**__" The killing curse struck Hermione dead center of her chest killing her seemed to fall in slow motion, toppling over the edge and into the chasm like a ton of bricks._

_Dolohov Smirked._

_Harry let loose an almighty roar of rage before grabbing Dolohov by the front of his robes and throwing them both into the chasm without a second thought._

_Ginny simply stared in shock where her husband had just stood, a single tear rolling down her face, before she saw white smoke billowing towards her and as the white smoke hit the ground Harry Potter rolled before standing up a trail of white smoke behind him._

_Ginny marched up to him before she relentlesley started hitting him, tears streaming freely down her face._

_"NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN HARRY JAMES POTTER!"Ginny sobbed _

_"I'm sorry, but I had Hermione."Harry stated_

_Ginny then threw herself at him again this time, wrapping him in a tight hug before she froze, her eyes widened and her fingers gently released. She slowly fell 's eyes widened before he caught her._

_"No, no, no, no, no!" Harry mutterred "NO! I'll get a Healer and-!"_

_"No my love,"Ginny breathed, grabbing his hand "Don't Leave!"_

_"Oh my beautiful, wonderful Gin..." Harry whispered cradling her in his arms, tears rolling down his quickly removed the knife from her back._

_"I love you." Ginny whispered back, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek before falling after her breath hitched and slowly and almost silently ,released, the light gone from her eyes._

_Harry cradled her body, sobs wracking his own before he closed her eyes an lay her on the ground, her beautiful red hair fanning around her head, still with tears flowing down his face._

_"No one can hurt you any more ,love." He said quietly before standing up and raising his voice slightly. "But I can hurt _them!" _Harry hissed pointing his wand at his throat._

_"__**Sonorus!**__" He intoned "__**TOM RIDDLE! COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!**__"_

_Tom apparated in front of him._

_"Ahhhh now the blood-traitor whore is dead, you are wrecked by grief. I can bring her back! But you must join me! Together, we would be unstoppable!" Tom said, lying through his teeth about bringing Ginny back, and Harry knew it._

_"I have one thing to say to you Tom." Harry said quietly_

_"What?" Tom said eagerly_

_"__**AVADA KEDAVRA**__" Harry screamed, fueled by rage, and rage alone. Tom didn't stand a chance._

At the memory of his wife's death, Harry's hand shook, a few more tears falling into the time sands causing a magical back lash sending Harry back in time. Harry re-appeared in Diagon Alley directly infront of Gringotts and...himself?

_'Time Sands! must have sent me back to before my first year at Hogwarts!' Harry thought._

Harry watched as his younger self seized to be before he felt himself shrinking and quickly spun around to see his reflection in a shop window.

No longer was he a man of 189.

Now he was a boy of 11.

And he was going to set things right.


End file.
